Une nuit sur le Thousand Sunny
by MiharuMaeta
Summary: Zoro surprend le cuisinier dans une scène compromettante, le choquant profondément. C'est ainsi que commence une longue nuit blanche pour nos 2 pirates


La nuit venait de tomber sur le Sunny, la lune était pleine et magnifique, c'est ce que si dit Zoro, qui ne pouvait pas dormir. Il alla faire le tour des chambres, voir si quelqu'un d'autre ne dormait pas. Il se rendit tout d'abord dans la chambre du capitaine, en regardant au travers du hublot de la porte, il vit Luffy dormir tranquillement, et s'aperçut que seulement 2 chambres étaient encore éclairé. Il jeta un œil dans la première, il vit Robin lire un livre qui semblait captivant vu comme elle y était absorbé. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il alla voir la deuxième. C'est en s'en approchant qui se souvenu qu'il s'agissait de celle de Sanji, ce cuisinier qui l'énervé tant. Pourtant, sa curiosité l'emporta, il voulait savoir ce que ce crétin pouvait faire éveiller aussi tard. Mais il n'imaginait pas le retrouver, le pantalon ouverte et le pain dans la main. Il était là et regardait, sans bouger, comme subjuguer par les gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougissante, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit excité.

-Zo...ro

Ce fut une sorte de douche froide pour Zoro, il détala immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'aperçut, une fois couché, qui lui aussi avait besoin de soulager une envie pressante en regardant la bosse sur son pantalon. Il ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de penser à l'autre crétin lorsqu'il saisit le soldat au garde à vous. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que le blond puisse avoir tant d'effet sur sa personne, mais il était trop tard pour penser cela, il voulait en finir avec son «problème». Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de le prendre en main.

Sanji ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi il avait appelé le marimo lors de sa petite affaire. Mais il préféra se changer les idées en allant se promener sur le bateau, après tout, rien ne vaut une petite sorti pour se changer les idées. Mais la lumière de la chambre de Zoro l'intrigua, lui qui d'habitude était le premier à dormir. Mais il compris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut lorsqu'il vit ce que ce marimo faisait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il sentit une once de jalousie l'envahir en se demandant qu'elle était la chanceuse jeune fille qui excita le bretteur.

-San... Ji... crétin... Han...

Là, il fut de nouveau excité. C'était trop insurmontable, alors qu'est ce qu'il fait? Il entre. Quand il vit des yeux vert le fixer avec stupéfaction, et la couette se relever d'un coup, que Sanji venait de réaliser qu'il avait pas eu la meilleure idée du monde. Et il regretta amèrement son acte ridicule lorsqu'il entendit le bretteur prendre une grande inspiration.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là?!

-Désolé de te déranger dans tes petites occupations, mais il semblerait que tu m'es appelé non?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle!

Disait il tout en étant trahi par ses joue qui rougissait légèrement.

-Je te fais de l'effet on dirait.

-Pas plus que moi sur toi.

-Quoi?!

-Fais pas l'innocent, je serais pas dans cette position si tu ne m'avais pas «appelé»

-Mais tu es un véritable fouineur ma parole! D'où tu regardes ce que font les gens!

-Tu peux parler, tu viens de le faire à l'instant!

Dans un élan de colère, Sanji voulu le frapper d'un kick dans sa face, mais il était tellement gêné par la situation qu'il glissa comme un con sur... Zoro! En voulant se relever, il entendit le gazon ambulant pousser un léger gémissement. Se demandant pourquoi tant d'excitation, il remarqua que la main, devant l'aider à se relever, était positionné sur son membre durcit, cette découverte eut l'effet de le faire rougir et en même temps, cela l'excita au plus au point. Il sera sa main à travers la couette et saisit le soldat de Zoro avant de faire de lent va et vient avec sa main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je t'aide.

-Arrête.

-Si j'ai envie.

Sanji regretta sa dernière phrase lorsque Zoro l'empoigna violemment et l'allongea sur son lit. Il vit alors le marimo enlever son T-Shirt et découvrit les muscles saillant de l'épéiste. Il fut d'ailleurs agréablement surpris lorsque ce dernier retira tout ses vêtements.

-Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'aide.

-Je t'emmerdes!

-Tu es rouge, on dirait que tu me supplie.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves.

Pourtant c'était bien la vérité, Zoro le savait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à se déshabiller. Mais il semblerait que se vil Sanji ne voulait pas jouer le dominé. Il pris donc soin de prendre la ceinture de ce dernier avant de le retourner sur son lit et de lui attacher les mains dans son dos.

-Eh! Détaches moi, marimo!

-Si j'ai envie.

-Connard!

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son maître.

-Maître de mes dHan.

Ce léger cri, provoqué par la main du bretteur sur son être dur, lui était insupportable. Mais que pouvait-il faire, il devait subir sa connerie. Jusqu'au bout... Ça lui apprendra à ne pas réfléchir.

-Tu as l'air d'apprécier.

-...

-Tu préfères te taire? Voyons si tu pourra continuer longtemps.

Ainsi, il lui inséra un de ses doigts dans son intimité, sous les halètements excitant de la tête blonde, il en inséra un deuxième avant d'entamer des mouvement en ciseaux avec ses 2 doigts.

-Tu as l'air détendu. Tu as l'air d'avoir très très envie Sanji...

-Tu me paiera ça!

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Zoro le pénétra, laissant Sanji pousser un cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir. Zoro attendit un peu, que la douleur de Sanji s'estompe avant de commencer ses va et viens. Voulant néanmoins lui donner du plaisir, il saisit son membre et le massa délicatement.

-c'est bien pas vrai?

-Hmpf!

Zoro était de plus en plus excité par l'esprit combatif de son dominé, il accéléra le mouvement de ses reins et de sa main. Laissant son doux liquide chaud se déverser dans Sanji, tandis que se dernier se déversa sur les draps blancs du bretteur. Ce n'est qu'après que Zoro se retira et le détacha. Sanji, ne savant pas quoi faire, se rhabilla illico et s'apprêta à sortir en courant.

-La prochaine fois que tu as une envie pressante, viens me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de t'en débarrasser.

-Tch

C'est ainsi, peut être que leur relation intime commença.


End file.
